


Knights, Heroes and a Reaper

by Vivitsa



Category: Darker Than Black, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 落第騎士の英雄譚 | Chivalry of a Failed Knight - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivitsa/pseuds/Vivitsa
Summary: For Ikki and Stella it's a world that bears the same name yet drastically different. For Hei, Yin, and Amber it's a trip to the future.
Relationships: Amber/Hei (Darker Than Black), Ikki/Stella





	Knights, Heroes and a Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the series used in this fanfic. They rightfully belong to their owners.
> 
> Set in the world of BNHA.

Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.


End file.
